


Broken down.

by Rhinkhearted



Category: rhink - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Links car breaks down and he gets help from a handsome stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken down.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and kind of random.

Rhett was just sitting down to dinner when he heard a knock on his door, he had no idea who it could be so late at night. He stood up from the table and went to the front door, he peeked through the peephole and saw a man with dark hair and glasses standing there looking distressed. He unlocked the door and looked out at the man.

"Um hello, I'm sorry to bother you so late at night but my car broke down" The man explained to him.

"No worries, do you have any idea what might be wrong with it?" Rhett asked him.

"Well see, I was hoping you might have a flashlight so I could take a look under the hood" the other man said. 

"Sure thing, give me just a second" Rhett replied. Before he went to find the flashlight he opened the door wider and motioned for the man to come inside. "Have a seat, I'll be right back".

\-------------------------------------  
Link took a seat on the man's couch, the living room was very cozy. There were pictures on the wall of the bearded man paddle boarding and hiking and camping, a few of them had children in them as well. He guessed the man to be divorced since he saw no pictures of a wife anywhere. Link felt a bit strange sitting here on this man's couch looking at his photo's, he felt like he was spying or something. 

He heard footsteps approaching and quickly turned his focus on to his hands which were resting on his lap, thumbs twiddling nervously. He looked up with the other man entered the room.

\-----------------------------  
"Alright! Found it! Let's go take a look at your car, shall we?" Rhett exclaimed  while proudly wielding his blue flashlight. 

Link stood up and both men made their way out the front door and into the night. Links car was fairly nice, Rhett couldn't tell what make or model it was but he could tell it wasn't very old. 

"How long have you had this car?" He asked the man.

"About a month, I bought it from a neighbor of mine who said it's about 4 years old." Link told him.

"Okay, well lift the hood and let's take a gander" Rhett said with a smile. He turned the flashlight on and aimed it at the hood.

Link walked over and opened the driver side door, pushed a button and the hood popped open. He made his way back to the front of the car and peered down at the mess of wires and hoses and other assorted things inside.

"To tell you the truth I know nothing about cars, I can barely even change the oil" he said, sounding slightly  embarrassed.

"That's okay, I think I know enough to figure out your problem " Rhett replied while fumbling with the inner working of the vehicle. 

"Here I'll hold the flashlight so you can get a better look" Link told him. He held out his hand and Rhett gave it to him before dunking his head back down to take another look.

"Ah ha! I know exactly what your problem is, one of your battery cables came loose" Rhett told him triumphantly. 

"Oh, is that bad?" Link asked.

"Naw I just fixed it, you're good to go!" He replied with a proud smile.

Links face lit up at hearing the great news.  
"That's wonderful! Thank you so much!" He said as he threw his arms around the bearded man, giving him a good squeeze before letting go. 

"You're..very welcome, I'm glad I..could get it fixed for you." Rhett replied, he was a bit flustered by the hug.

 

"Here take this" Link said after digging $20 out of his wallet. 

"No no no, it was nothing really." Rhett protested as the man tried to hand him the cash.

"If you won't take my money, how will I ever repay you?" Link asked, confused. 

"You can repay me by going out to dinner with me tomorrow night" he said.

"Oh gosh, um alright that sounds..great actually." Link replied, he could feel his face growing warm.

Rhett pulled a business card from his pocket and handed it to Link.

Link read the card, it said 'Rhett McLaughlin. Auto mechanic' in black italics and had his number on it.  
Link looked up at the bearded man with such a shocked expression that it caused Rhett to laugh.

"You're a mechanic?" Link questioned with both brows furrowed.

"Yep, have been for the past 5 years." Rhett said.

"Are you sure you'd rather go to dinner with me, than me pay you?" Link asked.

"Of course, unless you don't want to" Rhett replied with a lopsided grin.

"No, I'd love to" Link told him.

"Then it's a date" said Rhett.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." Link told him. 

"Call me in the morning with directions to your house and I'll let you know what time I'll be there to get you" Rhett replied, he was smiling so big his cheeks hurt.

"Sounds good, oh and my name is Link by the way" Link said.

"Have a safe trip home, Link" Rhett told him as Link got in to his car.

"Goodnight and thank you again, Rhett." Said Link before closing the door and driving away.

Rhett made his way back inside and once again sat down at his table, the food was now cold but he ate it anyway. He kept smiling to himself through the whole meal, thinking about his date tomorrow night.


End file.
